Heaven In Your Eyes
by CapLovesKelandHank
Summary: Hank meets Mychelle Winters, a very nice young lady at Rampart Hospital and falls in love. Follow their journey from beginning to just before they are be wed as Hank looks back at how strong their love really is. R/R please but see notes first. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

"Heaven In Your Eyes"

This is a really heartwarming story about Hank and Mychelle Winters, an interpreter that he meets at Rampart Hospital after injuring his hand while cutting the shrubs one day. Mychelle knew of him long before he knew of her; when he would on occasion she would notice him in a big way and hoped to be with him someday.

Mychelle has a five year old son Chad who is special needs because she was pregnant with him, she was in a very abusive relationship both in pregnancy and after Chad was born. Hank will tell the story of how she broke free and was able to start a new life. It is shortly before they are to wed and he is looking back on the relationship and all the barriers they have had to overcome together. Chad is a loveable character so please no flames towards him. If this isn't your cup of tea, stop here. Constructive thoughts are OK; flammatory, hurtful remarks are not. I'm going to try to keep Hank in canon as much as possible.

Nothing E! belongs to me. If it did I'd be blissfully married to Hank, Mike, Marco and Kel. Mychelle and Chad are not for public domain. The song "Heaven In Your Eyes" by Loverboy inspired this story.

It was an afternoon I'll never forget. I was off that day and decided to do some work around the house. I mowed the grass, did some weeding and decided to trim the shrubs in the front yard. So I was trimming merrily along when the trimmer slipped and got my right hand and good.

Blood was everywhere and I was using a string of colorful words and I knew I had to get it looked at and pretty dam fast. I went in the house and grabbed a couple of dish towels and wrapped them around my hand and got my truck keys and headed to the hospital.

Luckily the hospital wasn't far from where I lived and I got there in a fairly good clip. When I got there, I headed straight for the Emergency Room.

I was greeted by Dixie who was on duty that day and she asked me what happened and immediately got me into a treatment room and brought a mysteriously good looking young lady with her. She introduced herself as Mychelle Winters and impressed me to no end.

She was a beauty with a very long French braid in her dark hair and she spoke very kindly and compassionately. I got stupid in the moment and asked her if she was married or involved and she said neither so I asked her out and she accepted. It wasn't long after that when Kel Brackett walked in. Dixie stayed with us and she and Kel examined my hand and Kel told me it would need stitches and I was looking at a ten day vacation from work.

He got the bleeding under control then went to work stitching the cut back together. It wasn't the most enjoyable thing I have ever experienced but I lived through it. After stitching it, he wrapped it for me and told me to come back to see him in a couple of days so he could check it.

I agreed to that and he told me that if there were any problems in the meantime to come back to the Emergency Room right away. After he left the treatment room, Mychelle and I got to talking for a few minutes and made arrangements when I would pick her up for our date.

I wasn't happy with having ten days off from work but I thought if Mychelle and I hit it off, it might not be so bad after all. We would see. Dixie came back with my release papers and I had to sign and I was all set.

I would pick Mychelle up the next day at 7:00 pm. I was going to take her to my favorite steak joint. They have other food there as well but I am partial to their steaks. She was fine with the suggestion so that was good.

The next day I did what I could to stay busy. Couldn't do anything heavy duty but I could do light stuff so that's what I did. I ended up doing a little painting on the deck and touched up a few spots that needed it feeling thankful it wasn't my left hand that was hurt.

I did a little bit of dusting inside then sat down and did some reading. Nothing like a huge notebook of procedures with an ice cold beer to go with it. I'm not much of a drinker but every now and then a beer does sound good.

The Chief dropped by the station a couple of shifts ago and wanted me to look over the notebook he gave me. He said he was getting input from all the Captains on it and wouldn't finalize it until he got all our points of view which I have to say really impressed me.

I am glad we are finally being listened to because we Captains know it better than anyone simply because we are on the front lines and very often in the mouth of the beast one way or another. After I go over it, I'm going to ask the crew for their thoughts. I'm sure they can contribute in a very meaningful way.

They are all unique and have their way of doing things and it could make life easier all the way around which I am all for. So as I went through it, I made notes and before I knew it, it was time to get ready for the big date.

I headed upstairs and got showered and shaved and, putting on my favorite Bruit aftershave. Then came the debate of what to wear. I didn't want to overdo it but I didn't want to under do it either. So I settled on a nice powder blue shirt with a navy blue tie, black dress pants and shoes. I thought that was appropriate for the occasion.

Once getting prepped, I headed downstairs, got the house locked and headed for my truck. I was nervous but I was looking forward to spending the evening with a beautiful lady.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Heaven"

Chapter 2

The time of the big date came. I picked up a corsage for her and arrived ten minutes early. I am very strict about being on time. After parking my truck, I walked up to the front porch and I could see she was quite the green thumb. Flowers were everywhere and were beautifully arranged. Roses, mums, pansies, lilacs and even peonies. Very impressive.

I have to admit I was a little nervous but excited too and I rang the doorbell and was greeted behind the door with a pretty serious bark from what I gathered was a big dog. Mychelle opened the door and let me in and it was a large, beautiful German Shepard that looked at me like I was his next dinner! She told him it was OK and he needed to stop which he did. She then greeted me and said "That is my guard dog Kaja. Once he gets to know you everything will be fine." I told her she looked really beautiful; she had on a red dress and shoes to match and her hair was in a very beautiful long braid.

I gave her the corsage and she thanked me warmly. I asked her if she was ready to go and she was; she grabbed her purse and locked the house and out the door we went. I opened the truck door for her and helped her in then took my place at the driver's side. As we headed for the steakhouse, she told me she loved trucks but her "deep love" was her 1969 Z-28 Camaro that she's had for a while. She drives it all the time and the engine on it is so loud and powerful that her parents complain that it vibrates the dishes when she pulls up in the driveway! I love muscle cars too and it sounded like a real beaut.

We soon arrived at our destination and I opened her door again and helped her out. We went inside and got seated and we both ordered wine to drink. I really like Rose' wine and she did too so that's what we got. One glass would last me the whole dinner. She ordered crab legs and lobster and of course I got steak. I was in the mood for Porterhouse so that's what I got. I made it clear to her that I hated seafood, particularly fish, but I made a mean batch of clam chowder and told her to "go figure." She laughed sweetly.

As we waited for our food to arrive, we got into a really nice conversation. I asked her about her job at Rampart and she said she was on call around the clock for them and that was the only drawback. She was fluent in nine different foreign languages and American Sign Language which really impressed me. It started out as a pilot program at the suggestion of Dixie because there were some patients and their families that could not speak English and some deaf patients and their families that could not communicate other than writing it down on a sheet of paper.

Doc Brackett wanted a better way to be able to communicate so they advertised the job, she answered it and was hired because she didn't need any foreign language training. I told her I didn't know if I could work for Doc Brackett and she said she has her days but for the most part gets along well with him. It bothers her when he's in a "grumpy mood" as she put it and she tends to steer clear of him when he is.

I agreed with her and told her that was a good idea and added there are times when he and I are at loggerheads because we are so much alike. Both very headstrong and bullheaded and neither one will give the other an inch. In spite of that, I told her I respected the hell out of that man and know that the state of California is indeed blessed with a doctor as capable and brilliant as he is. She totally agreed with me.

She asked me about my job and I told her fire service ran in the Stanley bloodlines. My great grandfather, grandfather and father were all in fire service and being that I was the only male in our family I knew my calling in life which was carrying on the tradition. I couldn't see myself doing anything else. I hoped to have a son one day and prayed that he would follow in my footsteps and keep the tradition alive. She said she thought that was "totally sweet."

I found out we shared a great deal of common ground. Both of us are cradle Catholics, don't go out much, don't smoke, don't drink heavily, love watching the sun set on the ocean, love being public servants, are very active in our parishes; I am a Deacon and play the acoustic guitar in the Folk Choir and she's a lector and sings in the choir, loves the outdoors, want to settle down and marry someday, and are very close to family members, especially our parents.

Her parents are very wealthy and are very active in the community and help any way they can. They give time, money and many different resources to help those less fortunate and I think that is wonderful and the way it should be. I told her I admired for that and wished there were more people in the world like them for it would be a much better place to live.

We enjoyed our dinner in between the conversation. My steak was done to perfection and she said it was the best crab legs and lobster she had in a while. I was happy that it worked out so well. I was very impressed with her and the way she carried herself and I knew I wanted to see her again. After we were done eating, I picked up the tab and we headed out. The eatery sat right along the ocean and I asked her if she wanted to go for a walk and she did.

We enjoyed watching the sun go down. I told her I didn't care how many sunsets I've seen over the years and they still awe me with all of God's handiwork. It amazes me every time. She said Kaja was a great lover of water and they go to the ocean on a regular basis so he can play in it. He is very well trained and she doesn't have to worry about him taking off.

Once the sun went down, we left and I drove her back home and again helped her out of the truck. She invited me in and I accepted her gracious offer. She had a really nice home and Kaja kept a very close eye on me. He would not make up to me but I figured as long as he didn't bother me, all would be fine.

I noticed she had many family pictures all around and particularly many pictures of her and a little boy who looked to be around four. I commented she had a nice looking family and asked her about the little boy. He was such a cute little cuss. He had ringlets upon ringlets of blonde curls and an ornery smile. I could tell by looking at him he was probably handicapped although I didn't want to assume anything hence me asking her about him.

She told me his name was Chad and he was her little brother. He was a foster child that came from an abusive home and was eventually was adopted by her parents. He was five years old, was blind from taking too many blows to the head, just learning to walk, could say a few words and his favorite word is "no!" and was a pure joy to be around. She had a crib for him upstairs because she loved having him at her house when she could. I told her I had an intense hatred for people who abuse innocent children.

I had a feeling that gave her a feeling of ease because I didn't reject her baby brother. I wanted to meet him someday because I think he'd be a real trip to meet. That surprise her a great deal and it made her happy that I felt that way. I had no reason to feel otherwise. It wasn't his fault he was that way.

We were having a great conversation when the phone rang and sure enough, duty called. "Murphy's Law" and it never failed she said. Rampart needed her and she had to go.

I asked her if I could see her again and she happily agreed. I gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and told her I would call her soon to set up another date. With that I left and headed home feeling at peace with the world and everyone in it.

In the back of my mind I thought it was possible that maybe, just maybe, I had found Mrs. Right. We had so much in common and I couldn't help but think this would all work out. She was different from most dates I had. Off the bat, she showed what a good heart she had and that impressed me.

I thought about Chad and what kind of life he must have had before the Winters family rescued him. God will surely bless them for the love they have for that ornery little guy I am sure.

Since I'm off work the next ten days, I've got to find ways to stay busy. I guess the guys are going to be stuck with Hook according to the Chief. Heaven help them is all I can say.

TBC…


End file.
